In the related art, there is a technique to capture an image of a peripheral environment of a vehicle using a camera provided in the vehicle and provide the captured image to a driver via a display screen provided within a vehicle compartment. See, for example, International Publication No. WO 2011/010346.
However, for example, there is a case in which a driver does not know where a rock, to which once the driver paid attention on the display screen during the traveling on an off-road terrain such as a rocky region, is being displayed on the display screen while continuing the driving.
Thus, a need exists for a display control device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.